This invention relates to a process for recovering the carbide metal from metal carbide scrap. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved process for recovering tungsten from tungsten carbide scrap.
Cemented carbide tools are made from mixtures comprising extremely hard and extremely fine metal carbide particles together with a suitable binder or cement. Examples of such tools include those tools made of tungsten carbide cemented with an iron group metal such as iron, nickel, chromium, molybdenum, or cobalt. Cobalt is the most widely used cementing material. Since all of the materials used in the operation of cemented carbides are very valuable, it is desirable to reclaim the materials whenever possible.
Metal carbide scrap material is available in two basic forms. Soft scrap material is referred to in the industry as that material which has not been sintered, and, therefore, soft scrap material may be material which has been manufactured and found to deviate from accepted specifications, or waste material which is produced during the fabrication of articles. Soft scrap may contain from about 10% to about 98% of the desired metal. Hard metal carbide scrap consists of solid sintered pieces which may be rejected or used pieces of tools and other objects which have been disintegrated into pieces for reclaiming the valuable metals. Various proposals have been made for recovering the valuable carbide metal such as tungsten from each type of scrap. Both the soft scrap and the hard scrap metal carbides are generally referred to in the industry as secondary tungsten materials.
Various processes have been suggested for reclaiming the desirable metal from the secondary metal carbide scraps, and chemical processing (and direct recycling methods) of the metal carbide scrap materials are most often utilized to recycle and recover the carbide metal. The chemical conversion processes include many different steps and results in a highly pure final product which is either ammonium metatungstate (AMT) or ammonium paratungstate (APT). The present invention relates to the initial treatment of the metal carbide scrap.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,680 (MacInnis et al) describes a process where tungsten carbide containing an iron group metal such as cobalt is oxidized to a friable oxidation product. The oxidation product is then ground and treated by digesting it in an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide under controlled conditions to recover tungsten values.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,194 (Hartline et al) describes a process for reclaiming cemented metal carbide scrap by subjecting the scrap to a four stage process which involves: a catastrophic oxidation of the scrap at temperatures of at least 1100xc2x0 F. in the presence of oxygen to convert the metal carbide to metal oxide; subdividing the metal oxide to a powder; reducing the metal oxide powder with a reducing gas to reduce the oxygen content of the powder to a maximum of 0.5% by weight; and carburizing the reduced powder by subjecting it to available carbon to convert the metal to metal carbide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,256,708 (Quatrini) describes a process for recovering tungsten from cemented tungsten carbide wherein the carbide is oxidized to form an oxidized product that is digested in an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide to form a water soluble alkali metal tungstate portion and an insoluble portion. The patentee indicates that the recovery of tungsten values is improved when the insoluble portion is digested in an aqueous alkali metal hydroxide solution with a suitable amount of titanium dioxide which promotes the formation of a soluble alkali metal tungstate.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,397 (Martin et al) describes an improvement in the process for recovering tungsten from tungsten carbide scrap which utilizes a long oxidation period followed by digestion and sodium hydroxide to form a water soluble alkali metal tungstate and a water insoluble portion which is believed to be a complex cobalt tungstate. It is suggested in the ""397 patent that the oxidation step can be reduced in time and desirable tungsten can be recovered from the water insoluble portion containing the complex cobalt tungstate by mixing the insoluble portion with an alkali metal carbonate and roasting the mixture in an atmosphere containing oxygen below the fusion temperature of the mixture. The resulting oxidized product is leached with water so that substantially all of the tungsten values initially present are recovered in the process.
The present invention relates to a process for recovering the carbide metal from metal carbide scrap wherein the metal is tungsten, titanium, vanadium, chromium or molybdenum, and this process comprises (A) providing a mixture comprising the metal carbide scrap and at least a stoichiometric amount, based on the amount of carbide metal present in the scrap, of an alkali metal hydroxide, (B) heating the mixture in the presence of oxygen at an elevated temperature and pressure for a period of time sufficient to form a water soluble alkali metal salt of the carbide metal, and (C) recovering the water soluble alkali metal salt.
The present invention may be considered as an improvement in the basic processes described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,887,680 to MacInnis et al. According to the processes described in the ""680 patent, scrap tungsten carbide is oxidized in air at a temperature preferably from about 825xc2x0 C. to about 850xc2x0 C. The oxidized cemented tungsten carbide product thus obtained is thereafter ground to a powder form, charged to an aqueous solution of an alkali metal hydroxide, and heated under pressure for several hours. A water soluble alkali metal tungstate and an insoluble iron group metal product are obtained thereby allowing a separation of the tungsten values from the iron group metals. One of the differences between the process of the present invention and the process described in the ""680 patent is that, in the present invention, a mixture of the metal carbide scrap (not the oxidized scrap) and an alkali metal hydroxide, optionally in the presence of water, is heated to an elevated temperature and pressure in the presence of oxygen to form the desired water soluble alkali metal derivative of the carbide metal (e.g., sodium tungstate). Using tungsten carbide scrap cemented with cobalt as an example, the reaction may be represented as follows:
WC+Co+2NaOH+302xe2x86x92Na2WO4+Co(OH)2+C02
The sodium tungstate is soluble in water while the cobalt hydroxide is insoluble in water.
The process of the present invention may be utilized for recovering carbide metals from metal carbide scraps such as tungsten carbide scrap, titanium carbide scrap, vanadium carbide scrap, chromium carbide scrap, and molybdenum carbide scrap. In one embodiment, the process is useful for recovering tungsten, titanium, vanadium, chromium and molybdenum from carbide scraps containing such metals wherein the metal carbides are cemented metal carbides. Cobalt is the most widely used cementing material although other cementing materials such as iron, nickel, chromium, and molybdenum have been utilized. In one embodiment, the cementing materials are the iron group metals including iron, nickel and cobalt.
The process of the present invention can be carried out on either soft scrap or hard scrap. Soft scrap includes scrap from metal carbide compositions prior to sintering. Thus, the soft metal carbide scrap includes powders, sweeps, trimmings, and sludges of metal carbide compositions, and in particular, cemented metal carbide compositions recovered as scrap materials in the processing of the compositions into a sintered metal carbide shape such as a tool. Hard scrap includes the hard solid pieces of sintered metal carbide compositions which may include one or more of the cementing materials mentioned previously. The hard scrap pieces may be obtained either because a sintered product is off specification, or the product has become worn and is no longer useful. In the event that the process of the present invention is conducted on hard scrap, the hard scrap is broken or ground up into pieces of a size suitable for treatment in accordance with the present invention.
In one embodiment, the soft metal carbide scrap may be dried or slightly calcined prior to use in the process of the reacting. Such drying removes water and oils (e.g., cutting oils) which may have been utilized in preparing the green cemented carbides. Generally drying can be accomplished in a few hours (e.g., 1 to 2 hours) at temperatures of up to 500xc2x0 C., and in one embodiment at temperatures in the range of about 300xc2x0 to about 500xc2x0 C. It is to be understood that here and elsewhere in the claims and specification, the range and ratio limits may be combined.
Although any alkali metal hydroxide can be used in the process of the present invention, sodium hydroxide generally is used because of its availability and cost. In one embodiment, an aqueous solution containing from about 20% to about 50% sodium hydroxide is utilized. In another embodiment, additional water is utilized in the preparation of the mixture of the scrap metal carbide and the alkali metal hydroxide. At least a stoichiometric amount of the alkali metal hydroxide, based on the amount of carbide metal present in the scrap should be incorporated into the reaction mixture to cause most of the carbide metal present in the mixture to be converted to an alkali metal salt (e.g., sodium tungstate.) In one embodiment, a molar excess of from about 50% to about 100% of the theoretical amount of alkali metal hydroxide is utilized to insure that all of the carbide metal values are converted to a soluble carbide metal form.
In the process of the present invention, the mixture of the metal carbide scrap, alkali metal hydroxide, and optionally water, is heated in the presence of oxygen at an elevated temperature and pressure for a period of time sufficient to form a water soluble alkali metal salt of the carbide metal. Temperatures which are useful include temperatures in the range of from about 100xc2x0 C. to about 200xc2x0 C. or higher, and more often, in the range of from about 120 to about 160xc2x0 C. The pressure at which the reaction is conducted may range from about 25 to about 200 psig or from about 50 to about 125 psig. The time of the reaction may be varied over a wide range, and the time will depend at least in part on the chosen temperature and pressure. For example, the reaction at a higher temperature and pressure should not require as much time to produce a desired quantity of the water soluble alkali metal salt as when the reaction is conducted at a lower temperature and/or pressure. Generally, the mixture of metal carbide scrap, alkali metal hydroxide, oxygen, and optionally, water, is heated for a period of from about 5 to about 30 hours or from about 10 to about 30 hours, or from about 10 to about 25 hours. In one embodiment, the scrap, water, and the alkali metal hydroxide is heated in a closed reactor to the desired temperature, and the pressure rises due to vaporization of the water. Oxygen is then added to promote the oxidation reaction and to increase the internal pressure to the desired level.
The product of the reaction is a water soluble portion comprising an alkali metal salt of the carbide metal, namely, an alkali metal tungstate, vanadate, chromate or molybdate, and an insoluble portion containing the cementing metal such as cobalt. The product mixture is filtered and the filtrate is an aqueous solution of the desired salt. The residue can be washed with water to dissolve any of the soluble product entrained in the solids. Yields of recovered carbide metal are generally greater than 50%, and often above 90% by weight.
In one particular embodiment, the process of the present invention is a process for producing an alkali metal tungstate from tungsten carbide scrap which comprises (A) providing a mixture comprising the tungsten carbide scrap and at least a stoichiometric amount, based on the amount of tungsten in the scrap, of an alkali metal hydroxide, and (B) heating the mixture in the presence of oxygen at an elevated temperature and pressure for a period of time sufficient to form the alkali metal tungstate.